


Touch The Stars

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Seventeen year old Freddie has Cystic fibrosis,his parents,Brian(A doctor)and Roger(a nurse)work in the hospital where freddie often stays due to him getting sick with chest infections.Freddie's brother,John is asthmatic.most of his stays in hospital are distanced from Freddie's because they don't want to get each other sick and pass on germs.when at home,their bedrooms are separated with the windows open during the day,shut at night.all Freddie wants is new lungs,he meets george Michael,who also has Cystic fibrosis.They become good friends,comforting each other through fears and panic attacks.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/George Michael
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**_John:sixteen_ **

**_ Seventeen year old Freddie has Cystic fibrosis,his parents,Brian(A doctor)and Roger(a nurse)work in the hospital where freddie often stays due to him getting sick with chest infections.Freddie's brother,John is asthmatic.most of his stays in hospital are distanced from Freddie's because they don't want to get each other sick and pass on germs.when at home,their bedrooms are separated with the windows open during the day,shut at night.all Freddie wants is new lungs,he meets george Michael,who also has Cystic fibrosis.They become good friends,comforting each other through fears and panic attacks.  
_ **

**_............... _ **

**_ March 12th 1990,Monday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm seventeen.I have Cystic fibrosis,my brother John is Asthmatic.its really annoying because we both get sick almost all the time.our dads(Brian and Roger)find it funny that we do.John and i can't share a bedroom,our dad,Brian is a doctor,our papa,Roger is a nurse.I have a lot of hospital stays usually three months at a time.John's hospital stays are for his asthma when it gets bad.they put us in the same room in hospital just six feet apart so i don't get deathly sick.

I hate getting chest infections which means i'm stuck in bed all day dosed up on medication,John does bring me food,which is nice.we usually end laying in my bed,watching movies.then dad scolds us for it,but we never really get in trouble because i'm sick.Right now i'm in hospital again,due to a bad chest infection.I have to wear a nasal cannula,it helps me breathe,i do breathing treatments.my afflovest and Nebuliser to shift the mucus,i'm at the bottom of the lung transplant list.Dad is trying to get me to the top.

"Good Morning!",papa,he walked over to my bed"Morning papa",i yawn."do you want breakfast?",i nodded."Where's dad?",i ask."Right here pupper",he says"Morning dad",i smile.papa got me breakfast,dad laid out all my medication.I fucking wolfed down my breakfast"Slow down Freddie",dad laughs"i'm hungry!",i say.

"now take your medication",he says.i do with water,it helps my pills go down."you've still got your afflovest and Nebuliser to do",papa says."I don't want to!",i say"you have to honey,its gonna stop you getting sick",dad says.they made me do it,up came the mucus.dad puts a bowl under my mouth.

"cough it up Freddie",dad says,i was trying.eventually the mucus came up and out.after half and hour,i took the vest off.Put it away,"Dad,papa.could you PLEASE stop trying to baby me?I'm seventeen",i say.

"You have Cystic fibrosis,we're trying to take care of you",papa says"you baby me",i coughed into my arm,putting my nasal cannula on."fine,don't come running to us when you need us",dad says"i'm fine with that",i say.i sat by the window,drawing in my sketchbook.I like drawing,it takes my mind off my CF.

"Freddie?",John"hey Johnny",i smile."are you staying in hospital now?",i ask"yeah",he says."dad and papa,seem pissed",he says"they are,i told them to stop babying me",i say."Freddie,they do it because they care,they don't want to lose their eldest",John says"i don't care if i die,i'm seventeen,age is just a number to me.i've lived with CF for years,i'm never going to get the transplant",i say.

I hand John a drink,i felt the need to cough and drink,i drank,split the drink while coughing.John was laughing,"shut up you",i tell him.I showered to get the sticky orange juice off me,washed my hair,dried off.clean clothes,dried my hair,brushed it,tied it up.put it in my nasal cannula."wanna go up to the Nicu?",i ask"sure big brother",John smiled"Mask",i put my mask on,its navy blue with my initials.John has one too with his initials.

We walked up to the NICU."i hope one day,dad and papa adopt a baby,it'd be nice",i say"yeah,i agree",John says.I felt someone bump into me"sorry",they say"its fine,i'm Freddie",i say"george",he says"you have CF too?",i ask"yeah",he says.we stay six feet apart"this is my brother,John,he's asthmatic",i say.

"nice to meet you",i roll my eyes."i'm gonna go find dad",John says"okay,don't get into trouble",i tell him"i wont big brother",he says."so do you like to come up here a lot?",i ask"yeah,do you?",i nodded"it takes my mind off having CF",i say.

"how old are you?",i ask."seventeen",he says"so am i",i smile"do you want to go down to the food court?",i nodded."Freddie May!",crap.i let George go ahead of me"Freddie,you know six feet apart",dad says"i.Don't.Care. at least i made a friend",i say."we planned to stay six feet",i say."you coming or what?!",George called"you go ahead!",i say.

"fine,you can go but you have to be back in your room by nine tonight",i nodded.i caught up with George,we got food."The worst thing about having CF is all the medication we're made to take",i say"i agree with you and the nebuliser",i nodded"do you want to be friends?",i nodded"sure",i say.

"yes,i'm the son of Dr May and Nurse Taylor so is my brother",i say"must be a hell",i nodded"my parents baby me to much,i'm seventeen,its getting annoying,i know i'm dying",i say."i was given until i'm Twenty four",i say."i was given until i'm Thirty",he says.

_**(Dad,** Freddie)_

**_"Freddie?did you take your Bronchodilators?"_ **

_"yes dad,i did"_

_**"i know you're lying,"** _

_"then why ask?"_

_**"dont get mouthy"** _

_"IM 17!"_

i sighed"sorry",i say"its fine",George says."this is why i hate over bearing parents",i say.I walk back to my room,well John and i's room."looking for this?",dad"dad,don't do that!i have CF are you trying to kill me?!",i ask.i leant over my bed,coughing into my arm.i felt dad press the heel of his hand firmly into my back where my lungs are."dad,get off,its not helping",i say.

"Dad.i can't breathe",i say."really can't breathe?",i nodded.i sat on my bed,dad got an oxygen mask on me."John,honey,go grab papa and Freddie's Physiotherapist",dad says.he came back with papa and my physiotherapist."what's up?",they asked"Can't breathe",i say.

"its going to have to be a tube down the throat"papa says,i whimper."Freddie,it'll be okay",dad says."sit up",they say,i do.John stood to my left side,i felt the tube go down my throat."its okay Freddie",papa says. 

_"its uncomfortable",_ i wrote,i show them"i know it is",my physiotherapist,Dr Gwilym Lee says.it took an hour to get the mucus out from where it was blocking.i was given water to take.i downed three glasses,

"dad,i'm sorry",i say"its alright,we know you'r fed up",dad says."try and sleep both of you",papa says"night Johnny",i say"Night Freddie,love you",he smiled"love you more"

**_ March 13th 1990,Tuesday _ **

"How do you end up on the floor during the night?",i heard John ask"I don't know,i woke up like this",i say."you must of fallen off and didn't wake up",he giggled,i sat on my bed"are you okay?",papa asked"yeah,i'm fine",i say"he fell off his bed during the night,somehow didn't wake up",John says"he's a heavy sleeper John",dad says.

"i'm not surprised he didn't wake up",he chuckled."do you want breakfast?",i shook my head.I took my pills with a glass of water,showered,brushed my teeth,flossed my teeth.got dressed into a hoodie and jeans."dad?Can you brush my hair?",i ask."of course darling",dad says.i sat in front of him,"you need a haircut",he says."No,i don't",i say"yes you do,its getting to long",dad says.

"i remember the day you were diagnosed with CF",he says"you cried",he says"why?",i ask"you kept saying 'Daddy,i don't want to die!' that broke my heart,look at you now,seventeen and growing up",he says."when you said that,i held you close and kept telling you,you weren't going to die,you were so scared of death",he says"really?",he nods.

"i love you dad",i say"i love you too Freddie",he says"John,come here!",dad hugged us both."we love you daddy",i say."i love you too my little boys",he says."Dad!to tight!",i squeak."sorry",he let me go."John,you've also got your nebuliser to do",dad tells him.John does a different one to what i do,his helps him clear his lungs where as mine shifts mucus.i let John choose a film"care bears again?",i ask"sorry,guilty pleasure",he says"i'm fine with it,you big dork",i tease"really?says the one who got caught jizzing out of his window when he was five",John says"hush!We don't bring that up",i say.

"only because your embarrassed!",he says.I coughed up the mucus,"I'm going to the NICU,you're free to join",i say"Nah,i'll stay here"john says"alright,love you",i smile"love you too",he says,i grab my cat mask.i walk to the Nicu,i kept my Bronchodilators on me."hey George",i say"hey",he says.

"hey boys",Nurse Ben Hardy says"Hey Ben",i smile"another newborn"i say"yeah",he says."Can i please?",i ask."of course,you have to sit down",he says,i do"he's so cute",i say.Ben lets me feed him,"doesn't baby have a name?",i ask"No,poor things parents left him here",Ben says"i'll let you name him,feed him everyday",he says"really?",he nods"I think Xavia suits him well",i smile."Xavia May?",i nodded.

Ben let me have little Xavia in my room as long as JOHN watched me with him.Ben carried him,we found a way to sort out our room.John helped me organise it,we kept my med cart by the TV.we got a cot in the room by my bed.Ben lays Xavia in it,"dad wont be happy",John says"i know,but as we say.we can convince him",i smile. 

"Freddie",uh...."dad hi",i say."A baby really?",he says"Ben said i could.as long i feed Xavia,change him,he'll let me be his guardian",i pout"oh fine",dad says"John now",i mouth"daddy?Can we adopt Xavia?",he asked,pouting with puppy dog eyes,i did too"pwease daddy",i pouted.

"oh fine,i'll get the papers but Freddie,you're taking care of him",i nodded.i kept my mask on,Xavia is asleep.i had a nap,

**_ four a half hours later _ **

I woke up to Xavia babbling,well gurgling."hey baby",i coo,picking him up"you need a change stinky"i change his diaper,John binned it.i took off my nasal cannula so Xavia wouldn't pull at it."who's an adorable baby,you are",i coo"you're so good with him",John says"thanks Johnny,i love babies",i say. 

I fed Xavia too.burped him but.....i got spit up on.I hand him to John while i showered,clean clothes,brushed my teeth,brushed my hair.I sat with John,"he likes you John",i say.i held Xavia,walking around the room.he gurgled and was happy.papa walked in"who's little cutie?",he asked"Xavia,dad said we could adopt him as long as i take care of him",i say.

Xavia started falling asleep,i tuck him into his cot.coughing into my arm,papa puts my cannula on me."Freddie,you need a nap too",papa says"excuse me?I took a nap already",i say."you need another nap",he says."No",i say.Dad came in"Does Freddie need a nap?",he asked"No!",i say"yes he does,h's grumpy",papa says"i don't need a nap"i say."yes you do",dad says"I.Don't.Need.A.Fucking.Nap",i say. 

i play with Xavia,tickling him with a teddy bear.he made grabby hands,i pick him up.i kept my cannula on but it runs down my back so Xavia can't pull on it.i went up to the NICU,i know George is there."hey George",i say"hey Freddie",he says."some day,i would love to get out of here,i would love to date you one day",he says"i would love to date you too",i say"will you be my boyfriend>",he asked"yeah"i blush. 

"it would be nice not have a hospital as a second home,i'm fed up with being here",i say"so am i",George says."Freddie,your dad wants you",Ben says,i nodded."yes dad?",i walk into his office"Well,you got the lungs",he says"what?",i ask"mhmm,you got your lungs,its a week recovery from Surgery,then no more hospital stays",dad says..

"what about George?",i ask."the exact same",dad says.i walk back to my room,hand Xavia to john"i got the lungs!",i say.

i went to tell George"GEORGE!",i say"yes?",he asked"WE got the lungs",i say"wait we?",i nodded."we're getting new lungs!",i say.we calmed down though.we held hands while we walked to Surgery,"fuck,i'm scared",i admit"so am i Freddie",George says.we held hands while the gas soon took over,both of us slurring .i felt George squeeze my hand before we went under

**_ hours later,Recovery _ **

I saw George to my right,"George?",he looked over to me"hey",he smiled"How're you feeling?",he then asked"really sore and generally tired",i say."you?",he looked at me"Fucking sore",he says.we lift up our shirts,Dad and papa walk in"hey boys",dad says."you two need to drink",papa says,i whined."unless,you want to be put on fluids",dad suggests,George and i share a look before nodding.

"Can we lay together?",i ask dad,"of course you two",papa says.they push George's bed next to mine the bars down.I saw John in the doorway with Xavia in his arms,"dad officially adopted him",John says,i smile at George.we're both sleepy still and sore."you two go to sleep,you need the rest",dad says.dimming the light,

**_ March 14th 1990,Wednesday _ **

"Morning Freddie"my boyfriend says"Morning George",i yawn"how're you feeling?",he asked"high on drugs",i say"your dad pumped us with painkillers",he says.We managed to walk to the bathroom,i was really sore,i gripped the wall while brushing my teeth"i can't take the pain any longer",i say.I sat on my bed,laying back really."Where's George?",dad asked"bathroom",i say"Dad,i can't take the pain!",i say."alright,i'll give you more painkillers",he says.

"please",i beg.dad hooked me up to painkillers."do you want breakfast",i nodded.dad got me and George Cereal,i sat up,George sat on his bed.i ate my cereal,kept my top off.papa came in,ruffled my hair."how're you feeling?",he asked me"sore papa",i say.


	2. (2)Xavia,ten year old

**_ March 14th 1990,Wednesday _ **

"Morning Freddie"my boyfriend says"Morning George",i yawn"how're you feeling?",he asked"high on drugs",i say"your dad pumped us with painkillers",he says.We managed to walk to the bathroom,i was really sore,i gripped the wall while brushing my teeth"i can't take the pain any longer",i say.I sat on my bed,laying back really."Where's George?",dad asked"bathroom",i say"Dad,i can't take the pain!",i say."alright,i'll give you more painkillers",he says.

"please",i beg.dad hooked me up to painkillers."do you want breakfast",i nodded.dad got me and George Cereal,i sat up,George sat on his bed.i ate my cereal,kept my top off.papa came in,ruffled my hair."how're you feeling?",he asked me"sore papa",i say."George?pain rate?",papa asked him"three",George says.

_ **Ten years later,2000,Wednesday March 18th** _

I'm Twenty seven,so is George.We married,never kissed.our little Xavia is ten.He looks just like me,we try and home-school him.George and i still take our medication for our CF to keep us alive still."Daddy daddy!"Xavia"yes Avi?",i smile"did you draw this?",i ask"yes,for you!",he says"thank you dear",i kiss his head.

"I'm home",My hubby calls out"hey love",i smile.I kissed him for the first time"i don't care anymore,we're Twenty seven,i wanted to kiss you for ages",i say."now do it",it felt good."it felt so good to kiss you",he says.

"how would you feel about another baby?",i ask."y...You're pregnant?",he asked"yeah,three months",i say."since we never had sex i went with Artificial insemination"i say."are you sure about being pregnant?",he asked"of course i am.i'm getting a C section at six months,i want you there with me,they'll pump me with oxygen and meds to keep me alive",i say. 

"does Avi know?",i nodded."he figured it out last night,caught me in the bathroom with my top off",i say."now all he says is 'DADDY IS HAVING A BABY!'."i say.

"here it comes",i sigh"Daddy is having a baby!",Xavia ran in"Avi,we don't need the whole street to hear",i say."do your parents know?",George asked"Not yet,John knows,he promised not to snitch",i say.

we drove over there.i let us in,"Dad?papa",i call"yes Freddie!",dad says"dad",i smile"god,you've both grown",he says."i know",i say."we got happy news",George says"i'm pregnant",i say"you two had sex?",dad hissed"No,i got Artificial insemination",i say."i'm three months",i say."yes Avi knows",i say"Roger!",dad called."my lord Freddie",papa says"Hi pap",i smile.

"you're?",i nodded"pregnant,Artificial Insemination"i say"i'm three months with a girl",i say."at six months,i'm having a C section,i would pass out from _Natural_ _birth_ ",i covered my sons ears.Dad and papa nod,we sat down."george,we agreed no drinking",i squeeze his thigh.

"you don't drink?",dad asked"Dad!we still have CF,we can't drink",i say"Not around Avi",i say.


End file.
